swtorcotffandomcom-20200215-history
The Beloved One
The Beloved One is a roleplay between Roleplay Members, Sacres, Shawhaw, and Darth Ralek. The plot of the story, sets after the events of The Siege of Tython. (This story is still being edited) Plot Ralek orders Tara nicknamed Darth Tempest to travel to Tython and seduce Jedi Knight Sacres in the hopes the young Jedi would join his plans. Though this ultimately fails Sacres agrees to accompany his new lover to meet her Master. Which would prove lethal. Sacres refuses to join Ralek and embrace the Dark Side which forces the Dark Lord to alter his plans. Sacres attacks the Dark Lord in the hopes of defeating him and freeing Tara from his twisted and hateful grasp. Sacres is defeated and his blood is stolen thanks to the combined efforts of Ralek and his trusted slave Shalo Lors. Rose Haven arrives and reveals she had tracked the two from Tython and boards Ralek's ship. Another dual ensues between Ralek and the sisters Rose and Tara. While the two managed to hold their own against their most hated foe Ralek manages to steal some of Tara's blood in the process. Having no use for them any longer Ralek orders his legion of followers to destroy them. But just before Ralek's fanatical followers could carry out the order Shalo activated a pair of ray shields and created a path for the group to escape. Characters -Sacres as himself + Ashley Xhandros -Shawhaw as Rose Haven & Tara Haven. -Darth Ralek as himself -Other NPC created by all players. Events - Kidnapping on Tython Darth Tempest aka Tara has arrived on Tython, the Jedi Order's birth place in search of Jedi Sacres. She convinces the young wayward Jedi to accompany her to her Master. Darth Ralek. During the this Tara's brother convinces her younger brother to join them and also kidnaps a dear friend of Sacres in case the Jedi has a change of heart. Rose Haven, a Jedi Master the Sith Lord has been in search of for nearly a year arrives on Tython just time to sense her sister. Rose "borrows" a ship to follow the group deep into the Outer Rim. - Dual aboard the Bloody Dagger Sacres is confronted by Tara's insane Sith Master and is asked to join the Sith Empire and embrace the Dark Side. Sacres refuses and attacks Ralek in the hopes of redeeming his love, Tara and in the hopes of freeing the galaxy from Ralek's twisted and evil presence once and for all. The dual is concluded when Ralek disarms Sacres and gets the Jedi in a hold allowing Shalo (NPC) to steal blood via a needle. Sacres falls unconscious - Final Battle Sacres engages against his uncle, Naian, a sith inquisitor who can utilize only the dark element of the force, rather than Sacres who can use any, but darkness. Tara and Rose fight against Ralek, a fight ensues, and Naian ends up chanting to keep everybody distracted, long enough for Ralek to get the blood he needs. Sacres breaks the chant, and thanks to Shalo, the group flees from Raleks clutches and escapes. Locations -Tython (briefly) - Aboard the Bloody Dagger. (Interdictor-class cruiser) Organizations - Galactic Republic (Old Republic) - Sith Empire - Order of Adept (sith cult under Darth Ralek) - Sith Imperial Navy Species -Human Vehicles and Vessels -Interdictor-class cruiser (fleet) -Speeder bikes -Variousr space faring ships